Her Love
by straylove
Summary: It was her story. Or was it a diary? Why did she leave? Because of the haters? Because of him? Whatever it is, I'll find her.
1. Prologue

She was looking at her room. It looked the same as it did when she disappeared. As Hotaru scanned her room she thought about that smiling girl that always stuck to her.

She went over to her desk, untouched. He parents were too devastated to move anything. They left it that way so she could come back to her own room.

It's been two year since she disappeared. The police had said somebody kidnapped her, but Hotaru knew better. She had gone somewhere.

'She must've left a hint somewhere.' Hotaru looked at her desk again. The lamp was where it always was, the books were in the corner as usual, pens of different colors scattered, papers everywhere, and her laptop on the edge of the desk as if she'd used it the morning she disappeared.

Hotaru sat at the desk and opened her laptop. There was a password. Hotaru typed in the password as usual, except this time it didn't work like it always did. 'There's definitely a hint in this thing.' She thought about what the password could've been changed to.

She thought about what they were talking about for the past week. They talked about school, the performance, friends, boys, senior boys, her stories, food, and so much more. Hotaru sat there a little longer and then thought of it.

She typed in 'strayheart' and pressed enter. It then let her in. Hotaru remembered it even though it was only mentioned once. That was _her_ name for her stories. 'It's been so long are you going to come back?'

Hotaru looked around her desktop. Nothing unusual. She went online to Facebook. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Next was Twitter. Her account was logged out, so she couldn't check it. She tried to just search up her username, but her account was private. She tried 'strayheart' as the password, but it didn't work. Hotaru sighed and moved onto youtube. There wasn't much, just a few baking and diy videos as the last watched. Up next was . There wasn't anything there either. Her last question was "Do you like anyone". Her answer was completely weird. It just said. "Never trust anyone you might see everyday". 'What did that even mean?'

Lastly, she went on her fanfiction account. She looked over her stories. The most updated one was "Her Love". It was a fanfiction for Harry Potter, between Hermione and Draco.

Hotaru sighed. She turned off the laptop and closed it.

She put her hand on the desk.

"Where in the world did you run off to Mikan?" Hotaru said as she broke down to another cry.


	2. Entry 1

Hotaru sighed and put her backpack down. She had just come back from school. She was a junior now, almost finishing the school year. Mikan had disappeared the summer after freshman year. It was around July that she was never to be seen again.

Everyone had slowly started to forget about Mikan. They weren't as devastated by it as much as they were before. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, all the girls are slowly forgetting it, but not Hotaru. She cared too much about her. She was a lot grumpier now. Sometimes she would just break down. Ruka, her boyfriend, would calm her down, but it was harder for him to do that now that he was in college. It was a three year difference between them, but the distance physically or age didn't matter to them.

Hotaru sighed again and grabbed her laptop. She sat on her bed since she was very tired. She just checked her social networks. She then looked at the time. It was only 3:30. 'I never start homework until 6 anyways..'

Hotaru decided to look at Mikan's fanfiction account. It was a place where she could just write any story and just use other people's characters. She'd never actually read any of Mikan's fanfiction before. To be honest she wasn't really interested, but it was worth a shot right?

She decided to read the most recently updated, which she noticed was marked as complete. It had several chapters to it. Hotaru clicked on it and read the first chapter.

**November 21, 2011**

_That was the first day I ever spoke to him. I'm writing this in past tense now because it truly isn't November 21st__. I didn't really care much about him. I was walking to the donut shop near Hogwarts with Ginny. I was craving donuts. _

"_Hermione, after this are we going to your house or..?" Ginny asked me._

"_Uhm, do you want to go anywhere after the donuts?" I responded back._

"_I don't know, your house is boring after coming there every single day."_

"_You basically live there. Where do you want to go then?"_

"_I don't know!" She said in that voice she always did when she was either panicking or something like that. It was sort of hard to explain._

_With that we started laughing. We did this often. It wasn't really funny but we just tend to laugh at these things._

_When we were done laughing I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, but didn't really look at the person's face. Now that I think of it I probably wouldn't have known it was him if he didn't give out a hint later on. Anyways.._

"_Hey, are you Susan Bones sister?" He asked me. Who was that?_

"_Uhm no.." I answered awkwardly. _

_I'm not really sure what happened after that since this was just a memory, but I'm pretty sure it went along with the normal oh you look like her kind of thing._

_After that the light switched and I turned back around to walk across the street with Ginny. _

"_The weirdest things always happen to you, you know." She said as we walked._

'_More things happen to you' I think in my mind. "Who is Susan Bones anyways?" I wondered._

"_I don't know either, let me search her up."_

_We got inside the shop and Ginny pulled out her phone to look her up. We found her on Facebook. I didn't think she looked at me at all. We looked through more pictures._

"_I see why they confused you now. It's definitely because of the nose and smile."_

_I still didn't see it, but none of the less agreed anyways. _

_I'll never see that guy and his friend anyways so I guess this doesn't matter._

_That's what I thought until weeks later._

Hotaru looked away from the screen. It was familiar that scene. It was very familiar. The same thing had happened to Mikan one day when they were walking to the donut across the street from Gakuen Alice. 'Don't tell me this is based on real life..' This could have been the hint Hotaru has been looking for.

'Why didn't I think of reading her stories earlier?' Hotaru said to herself in anger. She couldn't remember who that guy was that asked Mikan the question. She's assuming that Hermione is Mikan, Ginny is Hotaru, and whoever that guy was in the entry was a key clue as to where Mikan was. Hotaru was going to keep reading. She had to. For the sake of Mikan.

She had a slight idea now of why Mikan disappeared. It was definitely connected to this mystery guy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Harry Potter. This is the only disclaimer I'll put in the story.**


	3. Entry 2

_**December 4, 2011**_

_Once again this was not written on December 4__th__. This is merely a memory. I don't remember much of this day, but it did have something to do with __**him.**_

_It was a pretty normal school day. I had made plans with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred, and George. We were all going to head down to Starbucks and Dollar Tree. I know we're cheap, but I mean we didn't have enough Galleons, Knuts or Sickles to go to those expensive stores. _

_We walked there it was still normal. Ginny and I walk very fast. We go out all the time. Since we didn't have a car we had to walk everywhere we go. It was tiring, but felt worth it. We felt proud of ourselves. Anyways after we went to get our dose of coffee we headed towards Target. It was a thing we did every time we went to the center. It was just a way to waste time._

_Ginny, Neville, Fred and George had club activites to do that day so they to go to Hogwarts. I think they were watching a play or performance but whatever. Luna didn't have anything to do so she just tagged along with them. I didn't go with them since I lived closest to where we were at, plus I wasn't interested into those things. _

_When we left Target we went our separate ways. _

_I was walking across the parking lot when I heard, "Susaaaaan!"_

_My name obviously wasn't Susan, but whenever people usually make you get kind of curious and look behind you. Yeah, that was me. _

_I turned around. I didn't really expect to see anyone so I just turned back around and kept walking._

"_Heeey!" I heard someone scream again. _

_I turned around to face the sound, I couldn't see who it was but they were looking towards me. I had bad eye sight so I couldn't see them. _

"_Heey Susaan!" I heard. I guess I sort of, maybe, unintentionally ignored them and turned back around._

"_Fine! What's your name then?" I heard him say._

_I turned around and screamed, "Hermione!" Ginny was right, weird things do happen to me sometimes._

_I think they were surprised or laughing, I'm not sure which, but he just said again "Ok! Hi Hermione!" I didn't know that guy, but I knew he was the guy from the donut place. _

_I realized that this entry is somewhat useless, but later on you'll see why. It all slowly adds up. I sort of wish I just paid attention more.. Before it was too late._

Hotaru decided to take another break. What was that I don't get it. She did remember that day though. She remembered the day when Mikan had decided to go home instead of to the performance.

Hotaru still didn't know who the guy was. This entry didn't have enough hints. She decided that she would stop for today since she had to do homework. Before that though, she wrote down some notes.

**Hermione- Mikan**

**Ginny- Hotaru**

**Luna- Sumire? Anna? Nonoko?**

**Neville- Koko**

**Fred&George- ? Extra characters maybe?**

**Mystery Guy-?**

After Hotaru was done with homework Ruka called right on time.

"What?" She answered.

"Are..you okay?"

"I'm reading her story."

"Mikans?"

"Who else?"

"Don't worry. You'll find her."

"It's been two goddamn years! Who knows if that idiot could take care of herself."

"Hotaru, you know very well she can. She always has."

"You're right. Sorry, I.. I just miss her."

"If you need any help with whether her stories have any clues tell me. I could be of some use too."

"Fine. I need to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that Hotaru hung up. Hotaru laid in her bed for a while. She thought about the story. What she read so far can't really help her. Then she thought about her phone call with Ruka. Was it a coincidence that Ruka knew something about the story? Or was he merely guessing? She was confused and tempted to read the next chapter, but she knew she had to sleep. She had school tomorrow.

I'll find you Mikan, whether you want me to or not.


	4. Entry 3

After school Hotaru rushed up to her room and turned on her laptop again. She was starting to feel like a nerd always going home and to laptop right after school. Then again, nerds aren't the only ones that do that.

_**December 14, 2011**_

_Today was the sandwich-a-thon. This letter is still in past tense because it already passed December 14. Even though it's called a sandwich-a-thon, it's not a race to see who can make the most sandwiches. It's just this thing my friends and I volunteered for. We're supposed to make sandwiches for the poor._

_So to start off, we went to Target in the morning to buy some bread, peanut butter, and jelly. After that, we rushed to walk back to school. It was a 20 minute walk, but we managed in 10 minutes._

_When we got there it was just like any other event. Crowded. It was hard to find tables but we did. We spent the whole time making sandwiches. We obviously had to use gloves, but that made it harder since the gloves were too big for me. They always were. I couldn't help that I was very short and small._

_Anyways, after we were done we got to hang out in the ASB Lair. It's actually called Panther's Lair, but only ASB can hang out there so it didn't really matter. Our other friend, Cho Chang, was the president of our class. Also, one of the most popular girls of our grade. After about an hour or so of hanging out, we were told to go help clean up._

_We cleaned up the jars, packed the sandwiches, and wiped the tables. That took about 30 minutes. We were debating whether we should go out or not. The problem with being Freshmen in high school was the fact that you couldn't drive. _

_When we finally decided to leave to talk about where we want to go, Cho had to keep saying bye to other ASB members. I heard her say bye to Angelina Johnson. She was the president of the sophomores. When she was finally done saying bye, we walked through the walkway towards the door. We were at the last table before the door, when Cho stopped to talk to someone._

_I didn't know who he was, nor did I really care. He was just someone in ASB that Cho knew. Cho knew a lot more people than I did. They had their short conversation._

"_Bye Cho." I heard him say. Usually when Cho stops to talk to someone we just sort of stop and wait for her. That's what we did for each other._

"_Bye Draco." I heard her say. I was about to turn around and walk away when I heard him say "Bye Hermione." I turned around confused at how he knew my name, but waved bye anyways._

_He looked a little proud of himself. I was still wondering why and how he knew my name. Then he said, "See, I remembered your name." So that's how, he was the guy who asked me about Susan Bones. This time I actually glanced at him before we left._

_He had blonde hair. I'm not sure how else I could describe other than being a light blonde. His eyes weren't exactly a sky blue, but more like a cyan blue. At this time I didn't look at him much, but his hair was also swept to the side. No, more like combed over to the side. I usually didn't like this hair style, but it looked nice on him. I think the thing I noticed most was his eyebrows. They were darker than his actual hair color. I guess you could say a dirty blonde. But the thing about his eyebrows were that like he had them. He had the eyebrows. The one where every girl basically fangirls over. It was hard to explain, but he had them, __**the eyebrows.**_

_After that we just walked out the cafeteria and started heading out of school._

"_Is that guy's name really Draco?" I asked Cho._

"_Yea." She answered back._

"_Wait what grade was that guy in?" I asked again. I had to admit I was curious. I had a feeling he was a Senior but I could be wrong._

"_He's a Senior." Ginny answered this time. I should've thought Ginny knew him. Ginny was the second most popular in our group. She was also pretty popular in the class too. Everyone knew her. All in all everyone but me in my group was popular. That was the wall we had between us._

"_How did that guy know you Hermione?" Luna asked._

"_He was the guy I told you about who asked me if I was related to Susan Bones."_

"_Oh I remember that." Ginny commented._

"_Anyways where do you guys want to go?"_

_That was basically all that was special that day. I bet you're still wondering why I need to write this memory back. I needed something to help me remember how I met my Senior crush. I wanted some memory of him at least._

_I know you're wondering what a Senior crush is._

_In my school and probably many other schools, a senior crush is basically any senior you think is cute. I'm not sure if only Freshmen can have senior crushes but I was a freshman so it didn't matter. I didn't really think anyone was cute, but Draco, he was definitely cute to me. Ginny's was some guy named Harry Potter. She says his smile is just so beautiful. Cho's was also Harry Potter. Luna, well she was Luna, she didn't have one. She thought the guys in our school were just ugly._

Hotaru looked up and grabbed the notebook with her notes in it. She started a new page.

**Hermione- Mikan**

**Ginny- Hotaru**

**Luna- Anna**

**Cho Chang- Sumire**

**Harry Potter-…Ruka**

**Draco-**

She stopped writing to think. The fact that this mystery guy was her senior crush. Hotaru knew who Mikan's senior crush was. She just wasn't sure if it was the same guy. Draco and Harry Potter were enemies in the books. Then again this was fanfiction. She could have just changed it around.

She needed to call Ruka later. She had to talk to him about that guy. She needed a way to contact him.

**Draco- Natsume Hyuuga**


End file.
